A noise suppression cable, which does not have a ferrite core around the cable but has a magnetic tape wrapped around an electric wire, is known (see e.g. PTL 1).
In this noise suppression cable, magnetic metal tapes (or simply called magnetic tapes) having a predetermined width are wrapped around an insulated wire formed by covering a conductor with an insulation and are arranged at a predetermined distance along a cable longitudinal direction. In general, magnetic tapes are formed by a slitting process, i.e., by continuously cutting a long and wide rolled material to a certain width and rewinding onto a roll or reel. A noise suppression effect of the conventional noise suppression cable is controlled by adjusting a tape length and a tape width. In addition, since plural narrow magnetic tapes are arranged at appropriate intervals, flexibility of the cable is improved.